ONE HUNDRED SONGFICS
by PhantomPurpleWolf
Summary: Merlin has been exiled, there is chance of rebellion in Camelot, and dark forces are being summoned to throw Arthur off the throne once and for all... just another normal story, but told entirely through songfics! Will contain Paramore and possibly Panic! At The Disco. no slash, just songs and stories.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT A SONGFIC, SO DONT JUDGE ME IF IM DOIN IT WRONG OR WATEVA, BUT ANYHOO, IF I AM JUST PLZ SAY IN THA REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW 2 DO SONGFICS!

PS I THINK THERE MIGHT BE 2 KINDS OF SONGFICS. IN SOME ITS LIKE BITS OF SONG AND BITS OF PLOT, BUT IN OTHERS ITS JUST A SONG THE AUTHOR HAS WRITTEN ABOUT A BOOK,MOVIE ETC. CONFUSING...

I DON'T OWN THE SONG, OR MERLIN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.

* * *

In this, Merlin's magic has been found out, and as you can imagine certain people -no-one in particular *coughArthurPendragon!cough*- weren't too happy about it.

oh yeah, the song is Ignorance by Paramore bai teh wai. *speaks lolcat for no apparent reason*

* * *

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me,  
I guess I'll make my own way.  
It's a circle, a mean cycle,  
I can't excite you anymore  
**

**Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if your gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life.**

Merlin glared at Arthur. The rope cut into his wrists. If he could see the knot, he might have stood a chance of untying the rope. But any escape bid would only make matters worse. And that was if he used his _hands_. If he used any more magic, he would only be sealing his fate. Of course, Arthur was furious. It could only be expected, but it was still unfathomable. He had saved Arthur's life, and yet he was treated as just another corrupt sorcerer would be. Surely he wasn't that narrow-minded, that cold-hearted? Surely he could see that magic wasn't evil, just misused?

"Why, Arthur? Can't you see that I'm not evil?" He pleaded " Morgana, Agravaine, _they _were evil. They tried to _kill _you! It's the corrupt sorcerers you should be punishing, not me! What have I ever done?"

"You _lied." _spat Arthur. "If you weren't a corrupt sorcerer, why would you lie? Can I remind you that Morgana and Agravaine lied, just as you have."

"I had no _choice! _I had to lie! It was that, or be killed! Do you think anyone would honestly walk in saying that they had magic, in a city where anyone who even reads a book on sorcery is sentenced? And if they try to say they only had good intention, they get sentenced anyway because they "wouldn't have lied if they had"?"

For one second, Merlin thought he saw Arthur become human again, but he quickly resumed his hatred.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs,  
I wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault,  
****'Cause you know we're not the same,  
We're not the same,  
Oh we're not the same.**

**Yeah, the friends who stuck together,  
We wrote out names in blood,  
****But I guess you cant accept that the change is good,  
It's good, it's good.**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well it's nice to meet you so,  
I guess I'll go,  
I'd best be on my way out.  
**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well it's nice to meet you so,  
I guess I'll go,  
I'd best be on my way out.**

**Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

"Those people knew that it was wrong to use magic in my kingdom. Why practise magic for any other reason if they did not intend to cause harm?" said Arthur, slowly and deliberately.

Merlin realised this was getting him nowhere, so he decided to change tack.

"Uther. Uther made you like this." The king flinched. Merlin had found the chink in his armour. "He told you to hate magic. He taught you to loathe anyone who used sorcery, even if they used it to save your life." He saw Arthur gradually preparing to hit something, and that something was likely to be him. He didn't care, though. A simple punch was hardly going to be the worst of his problems. "It was his hatred that killed him." Merlin watched the blow hit home. It was cruel to say that, and what he had said was almost definitely a lie, but he wanted to make Arthur pay for every part of his betrayal.

The king's fists balled and his eyes blazed, and for one second Merlin actually thought he was going to hit him, but he regained his composure. "The Merlin I know- sorry, _knew-_would never say something like that. So tell me, how much of the I'm-so-harmless was an act?"

"None! Are you so ignorant you can't see that I'm still the same person? The only difference is that you know I have magic!"

**This is the best thing that could've happened,  
Any longer, I wouldn't have made it.  
****It's not a war, its not a rapture,  
I'm just a person, but you cant take it.**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me,  
They won't get you anywhere,  
I'm not the same kid from your memory,  
Well now I can fend for myself.**

And how do I know that wasn't another lie?"

Merlin had no answer. There was no way he could prove anything.

"How many others knew of your magic?" continued Arthur "Was there a plan for a revolution?"

Again he had no answer. Even if he told the truth, there was no way Arthur would believe him. Not now.

"Merlin, you have been proven guilty of sorcery. You are sentenced to-"

_Please not death. _thought Merlin_ Please not death. I don't deserve to die. Not yet. _

"-exile."

So Arthur was still human, after all. He hadn't turned into Uther. As the guards dragged him from the room, he heard an uproar. But before he could hear what they were saying , the doors slammed shut, and he was pulled through the gates, branded a traitor.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs,  
I wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault,  
****'Cause you know we're not the same,  
We're not the same,  
Oh we're not the same.**

**Yeah, the friends who stuck together,  
We wrote out names in blood,  
****But I guess you cant accept that the change is good,  
It's good, it's good.**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well it's nice to meet you so,  
I guess I'll go,  
I'd best be on my way out.  
**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well it's nice to meet you so,  
I guess I'll go,  
I'd best be on my way out.**

**Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend****,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well it's nice to meet you so,  
I guess I'll go,  
I'd best be on my way out.**

* * *

POOR MERLIN!

AS SOON AS I HEARD THIS SONG, I THOUGHT OF ARTHUR PENDRAGON. DON'T ASK WHY, COZ ITS KINDA OBVIOUS.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW, AND FOLLOW/FAVE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE REST!

COZ OTHERWISE, THIS WILL JUST BE A POINTLESS ONESHOT.

TIL NEXT TIME (IF THERE IS ONE...)

PURPLE WOLF THE FIRST


	2. Chapter 2

SONGFIC 2.

ENOUGH SAID.

AND AS THE SAYING DOESN'T GO, THIS IS SO SHORT BECAUSE I LACK THE TIME TO MAKE IT LONG.

AND ALSO, I REALLY NEED TO GET BACK ON TRACK BECAUSE I WAS MEANT TO HAVE FINISHED THIS THREE WEEKS AGO.

* * *

Okay, next instalment of the very unimaginatively titled story, and this time it is what happened after Merlin was exiled, Arthur POV.

Song is Fences by...Paramore.

I know.

I did warn you there would be Paramore.

but it's not the whole song this time.

I don't own the song, or Merlin, and all that jazz. Do I sound like the kind of person who is sane enough to own a tv show or a song?

* * *

**I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls,  
and in the hall there are people looking through  
the window in the door,  
they know exactly what we're here for.**

**Don't look up, just let them think  
there's no place else you'd rather be.**

**You're always on display  
for everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now?  
you can't turn back  
because this road is all you'll ever have.**

"Kill him! He deserves to die, the backstabbing traitor!"

"Others died! Why not him?"

"A _sorcerer! _In the heart of _Camelot!" _

"Uther always-"

"I'M NOT UTHER!" roared Arthur, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm king now. Those of you who disagree with my judgement can go and join Merlin!" He knew that he would be exiling all of Camelot if he actually did what he just said. Well, all of Camelot save for Merlin's friends. He _hated _being king. It wouldn't be so bad if Uther hadn't set him up to do _everything he didn't want to do._ That included killing his manservant and friend.

The knights, Guinevere and Gaius hadn't attended Merlin's trial. He didn't blame them, really. If it was his choice, _he _wouldn't have either.

Nobody would have, because there would have been no trial.

People often said, "trial and error". Well in this case, the trial _was _the error.

**And it's obvious that your dying, dying,  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
and oh, oh, oh, open wide,  
'cause this is your night,  
so smile, and you'll go out in style. **

**If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions  
separate from the world  
the constant battle that you hate to fight,  
just blame the limelight  
don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be**

**and now, you can't turn back,  
because this road is all you'll ever have. **

Arthur had hated the act he had to put up when Merlin was there. He had seen the look in his eyes. It had been a look of pure hatred and loathing. And...disappointment? _Of course he was dissapointed, you fool, _he thought. _He just saved your life and you make him stand trial, then exile him! What you expect him to do? _At least Merlin hadn't lashed out with his magic. The people of Camelot would only bay for blood even more. _Maybe if I leave it for a while, then repeal the ban and bring him back? Where would he go? _The answer surface before he had even finished thinking. _Ealdor. That's where he would go. _

He looked up, seeing the people still standing there.

"Go!" he snapped "Go and...do things! Just get out of my sight!".

They grudgingly filed out, and he could hear them muttering.

That didn't matter, though. He had a plan to bring Merlin back.

He had no idea that Merlin would never make it to Ealdor

* * *

AGAIN, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. ANYWAYS, ILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT INSTALMENT UP BY NEXT TUESDAY!

PLEASE R&R.

PHANTOM PURPLE WOLF


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD SOA, OR SONGFIC OF AWESOMENESS!

* * *

Anyhoo, the song for this weeks instalment of One Hundred Songfics shall be...*drumroll*...Turn off the lights by...Panic! at the Disco! finally out of the paramore zone!

like I said, I don't own the song or merlin. I just write stories.

oh, and many apple-ologies *makes random Gwaine reference* for the slight modernisms in the song

* * *

**I got so sick of being on my own,  
Now the devil won't leave me alone,  
It's almost like I've found a friend,  
Who's in it for the bitter end. **

**Our consciences are always so much heavier than our egos,  
I've set my expectations high,  
So nothing ever comes out right.**

Merlin walked up the steep path, looking down at his feet. It was still a long way to Ealdor, but he had ages. There was nothing he had to do, nobody to order him around anymore. Just him, all on his own. It was about...a day, maybe, before he got there. He had often thought of revealing his magic to Arthur, but all of those imaginary scenarios had involved him dying. Painfully. And slowly.

But somehow, when he stopped that arrow, he had thought that he would be spared, that the ban would be revoked. After all, he had just saved the king's life. If it had been Uther, then there probably wouldn't have been any trial. He would have just been executed on the spot.

But he had imagined that Arthur would bend the rules for him. He was his friend, and he trusted him...didn't he?

**So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight,  
I think I'll figure it out with a little more time,  
But who needs time?**

**Turn off the lights, turn off the lights,  
turn on the show for me tonight,  
I've got my heavy heart to hold me down,  
Once it falls apart my head's in the clouds,  
So I'm taking every chance I've got,  
Like the one I know I'm not.**

**So sick of wasting all my time,  
How in God's name did I survive?  
I need a little sypmathy,  
To sore my insecurites.  
**

**I've set my expectations high,  
So nothing ever comes out right. **

Merlin was unaware that he was being watched at that moment. He had reached the bottom of the path now, and was looking into the woods. This was where the observers lurked, calculating and analyzing his every movement.

They only had to wait until he passed the border...

Merlin couldn't see them, but he still felt that he shouldn't enter the woods. He sensed that there was something out there, but he had no idea what.

He weighed his options. He could avoid the woods and go the long way to Ealdor, taking a week to get there and probably running out of food and water, or he could go through the woods and make it there in a day. He wasn't going to risk his life all because of a simple hunch. The chances were that the woods were perfectly fine to go through, and there was nothing to fear. Yeah. That would be it.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and walked through the trees not knowing that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight,  
I think I'll figure it out with a little more time,  
But who needs time?**

**Turn off the lights, turn off the lights,  
turn on the show for me tonight,  
I've got my heavy heart to hold me down,  
Once it falls apart my head's in the clouds,  
So I'm taking every chance I've got,  
Like the one I know I'm not.**

**A heavy heart on the boulevard tonight,  
Shooting stars watch me fall apart tonight...**

He had just passed the border when the observers jumped down from the trees. The ones in front of him drew their weapons, and it took him half a second of hesitation to begin the spell.

He had barely uttered the first syllable when one behind him brought a club down on his head, and everything went black...

**Turn off the lights, turn off the lights,  
turn on the show for me tonight,  
I've got my heavy heart to hold me down,  
Once it falls apart my head's in the clouds,  
So I'm taking every chance I've got,  
Like the one I know I'm not.**

* * *

DUM DA DUM DUM DUUUUM!

WHO ARE THE MYSTERIOUS "OBSERVERS"?

AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF MERLIN?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!

OKAY, SORRY ABOUT THE SUPERHERO-TV-SHOW-STYLE SIGNING OFF CLICHE. I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. REALLY.

ANYHOO, R&R, COZ REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
